


Movie Night with Baymax

by KuroBakura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jesse are going are their first date as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night with Baymax

Thor waited downstairs for Jesse to come downstairs. They are going out on their first date. A night out at the movie and dinner. Thor looked inside his shirt jacket pocket. Thor has been doing some odd-end jobs for people around where they live to earn some money to take Jesse out on a date. Though, Jesse is very rich, Thor wanted to take his man out on the town. Jesse does so much for Thor that he felt like that Jesse should be treated to something special. It may not be much but Jesse is so excited about it.

“Thor, I'll be right down . Sorry to make you wait.” Jesse said from upstairs.

“Take your time, Babe. We still have about 30 minutes before we even need to be at the theater.” Thor replied.

“Okay. I just do not want to be rude or make us late.” Jesse said,

“Do not worry. You're fine.” Thor said.

“Thanks!” Jesse said. Jesse went back to finishing up what he was doing. Thor took a breath.

“Just calm down, Thor. Everything will work out fine.” Thor told himself. A couple of minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When Jesse appeared, Thor felt breathless. When Jesse reached the ground from the second step, looked up at Thor. Thor snapped out of his trance.

“That outfit looks great on you.” Thor said. Jesse blushed but felt happy.

“Thank you, dear.” Jesse said. Thor smiled.

“You look very handsome as well, Darling.” Jesse said. Thor nodded in thanks. Jesse looked at his smartphone to check the time. After a couple of seconds, he put his phone back in to his shoulder bag.

“Do want to leave now or do you need to make sure you have everything first?” Jesse asked.

“We can go now. I have everything I need with me. I triple checked to make sure.” Thor told him. Jesse smiled.

“Well, lets go then, sweetheart.” Jesse said, happily.

“You lead the way, my love.” Thor said, holding his arm out. Jesse walked in front of him and Thor followed right behind him. When they stepped out, Thor and Jesse stopped so Jesse can lock the door. They then walk to the car and got in it. After he locked his car door, he turned to Thor, who was holding a small rectangular box in both hands, smiling.

“What is this?” Jesse asked.

“It's a gift. To you. From me.” Thor replied. Jesse blushed. Jesse gently took the box from Thor's hands and opened it. Jesse's eyes began to tear up.

“Oh, Thor..I love it. Thank you.” Jesse said, happily. Thor was so happy to see that his lover loved his gift. The gift was a sliver bangle bracelet and within the bracelet was 7 different colored gems placed to form a rainbow.  
“You're welcome.” Thor said. Jesse looked up at Thor.

“May I put it on?” Jesse asked.

“Of course. It's yours to do with as you please.” Thor answered. Jesse put it on and smiled.

“It's perfect.” Jesse told him.

“I am glad.” Thor said. Jesse turned around and started the car. They drove to the theater and arrived 15 minutes early. When Thor got out of the car, he walked over to Jesse's side of the car and held out his hand. Jesse blushed and smiled. He took Thor's hand and Thor helped him out of the car. After Jesse locked the car doors, they walked in to the theater, holding hands. As they walked up to the ticket counter, Thor patted his pocket to make sure his money was still there and it was.

“Hello. How may I help you?” the lady working the counter asked. Jesse felt too nervous to ask for the tickets. Thor knew some of the what the movie was about and if Jesse wants to see it, he wants to see it as well.

“Two adult tickets for “Big Hero 6”, please.” Thor piped up. The lady printed out two tickets for them. She added up the price for both tickets.

“Okay. That will be $17.26.” she told them. Jesse took out his wallet, but Thor put his hand on his shoulder.

“Put your wallet, back, sweetie. I got this.” Thor said. He reached in his pocket and took out a 20 dollar bill. Jesse was shocked to see Thor pulled that out that much money out of his pocket but he was not going to question him about it...at this moment and time. The lady put it in the cash register and gave Thor his change.

“Hope you both enjoy the movie.” she told them. Thor thanked her and they walked over to the concession stand and bought two bottles of water. They headed to the room where the movie was playing. There was a good amount of people of all ages. Not many children were there but about maybe 3 or 4 of them.

“Where do you want to sit?” Thor asked. Jesse pointed to the middle area.

“Lets go sit there then. I will sit wherever you want to sit.” Thor told him. They walked over and sat down. About 15 minutes later, the movie started. As they were watching the movie, Thor put his arm around Jesse. Jesse noticed it and laid his head on Thor's shoulder nearest to him. Thor laid his head on top of Jesse and they continued to watch the movie. When certain parts of the movie came up, either Thor and Jesse giggled or Thor rubbed Jesse's shoulder when he was about to cry. After the movie ended, Thor and Jesse walked out of room. Both of them used the restroom and left the theater. When they got in to the car and Jesse shit his door, Thor had his hand out and balled into a fist, pointing towards Jesse. Jesse smiled and did the same. They bumped their fists together. After they pulled their fists away, Thor wiggled his fingers up.

“Ba-la-la-la-la!” Thor suddenly said. This cause Jesse to laugh out loud.

“HAHAHA! ..I love you so much, Thor.” Jesse said.

“I love you, too. Also, that was a cute movie.” Thor said.

“It really was.” Jesse said.

“We need to have more movies nights. Whether it's here or at home, this needs to happen.” Thor said.

“I completely agree. I had so much fun.” Jesse replied.

“Me too.” Thor said. As Jesse was about to turn the key, Thor piped up something.

“I saw you wee curious how I got the money to pay for the tickets and drinks...and the bracelet.” Jesse turned to Thor.

“I am but I know you earned it somehow.” Jesse said.

“I did some odd end jobs for some people in town. Like mowing lawns, taking out garbage...things like that.” Thor said. Jesse smiled.

“You did that? For me?” Jesse said.

“Sure did. ..You do a lot of thing for me and I wanted to do something for you, so I did a lot of jobs for people and that's how I was able to do all of this...for you.” Thor said. Jesse hugged Thor and kissed him. When they stopped, Jesse said back down in the seat and held Thor's hand close to him.

“Thor...you did not have to that...but thank you. No one has ever done this for me before. I love you so much. I am not saying you have to do this ever gain or all the time but..it was wonderful and I had one of the best nights of my life.” Jesse said.

“What was the best one?” Thor asked. Jesse kissed Thor's hand.

“When I discovered you on the road that one night. I knew from night on, my life would change. And I was right and I am so glad I ran over to make sure you were okay.” Jesse said. Thor held Jesse's hand.

“Me too.” Thor replied. After a few seconds, Jesse let go of Thor's hand and started the car.

“Where would you like to go eat?” Jesse asked.

“Well, I'm not about you but, I am craving a pizza.” Thor said. Jesse was so happy Thor said that.

“Thor, I was thinking the same thing. I am not joking. Lets go get a pizza. Want to eat there or take it home?”  
“Whatever you decide. The night is still young, my dear.” Thor replied. Jesse nodded and looked backwards to pull out of the parking space. The night ended with amazing pizza, conversation and a kiss...a lot of kisses.

 

_**The Next Morning** _

 

Jesse woke up around 11am and saw that Thor was not in bed. Jesse got out and got ready for the day. When he got downstairs, he hear Thor talking to someone. He slowly walked downstairs and when he stopped, he smiled. Thor was on the couch talking...to a 2 foot Baymax plush. Thor saw Jesse and looked at Baymax, pointed at Jesse and looked back at him.

“See that amazing and adorable man over there, Baymax? That's the guy I was just talking about.” Thor said, while looking Jesse. Jesse giggled and walked over Thor. He sat down and rubbed the top of the plush's head.

“Thor...you are so cute.” Jesse said.

“And this is for you.” Thor said, holding out the plush. He moved one of the arms in waving motion. Jesse waved back and Thor gently put Baymax in to Jesse's arms.

“Awe! Thank you.” Jesse said. He turned around and saw Thor holding another one.

“I wanted two of them. One for each of us. Though, to be honest...it does not matter which Baymax is who's, I just thought both should have one. We can share.”

“Of course. ...Ba-la-la-la-la-la!” Jesse said. Thor giggle snorted a couple of time and then calmed down.

“This is the best morning ever. Even though, every part of day with you is the best.” Thor said. Jesse snuggled next to Thor and hugged his plush close to him.

“Same here, Darling. Same here.” Jesse said. They cuddled for a few minute and then got up to go make breakfast...together.

   
Prompt:  


 


End file.
